


Whole Lotta Woman

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, Christmas Smut, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Sexual Confidence, Smut, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: You decide to give yourself to Sam as a curvalicious Christmas present





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for @lipstickandwhiskey’s AC/DC Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My song prompt was Whole Lotta Rosie by AC/DC because I really wanted to write a plus size reader. I know I’m late with the Christmas theme but it’s got Sam so enjoy!

Thick and full-figured, you were a whole lotta woman. You were fat, but _fat_ ** _wasn’t_** who you were. You accepted your body, curves and all, but to say that you never had body image issues would be a complete lie. There were times when you were a little uncertain about the softness of your stomach, that extra jiggle on your thighs, and just sensing that areas of your body were bigger, rounder than you’d like them to be. You didn’t fret over it every day but there were times that you hesitated to do certain things because you felt uncomfortable with the size of your body.

Your reluctance resurfaced the first time you and Sam had sex. As excited as you were to be with Sam, you couldn’t help the doubtful thoughts that irked you. Would he instantly compare you to other women he’s been with? What if he reconsidered once he actually saw you, /all/ of you? Would he pass judgment on your naked body? He didn’t, of course. God love him, Sam Winchester would never do that. Sam was eager and more than willing to show you how much he wanted you that night. But as good as he tried to make you feel, you knew it could be better for the both of you if you cast your fears aside… but that moment would have to wait.

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, aiming to be back in the bunker by Christmas Day, giving you time to plan the perfect Christmas gift. You wanted to give Sam the real you for Christmas - a sexually confident woman who was proud of her curves and wanted to show him what a good time he could have if you embraced yourself as a voluptuous woman with a lot to give.

* * *

The echo of the bunker door opening reverberated down the hall and you jumped to light the red candles in Sam’s room, knowing he’d enter his room shortly. Your heart was beating a mile as you lit the final candle, the soft glow of rose highlighting your curves that in the skimpy outfit you adorned. It was a simple holiday [lingerie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fthecurvyfashionista.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F12%2FHC421959_Plus-Size-Sexy-Santa-Tie-Cup-Babydoll-with-Marabou-Trim-_Red.jpg&t=YjgxOTdmODRmZmRkZDM4Zjk2MjczZDM3Yzk5NDcwOWFlYjY3ZTgyZCxBdnJIbW05bw%3D%3D&b=t%3AZx5fO4IhIhjEdxyW5irvTA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblushingsamgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155197220590%2Fwhole-lotta-woman&m=1) \- a Santa red babydoll with a black belt with buckle under your bust and white fur trimming that skimmed the top of your thighs.

The happy problem you had since Sam called saying they’d be back within the hour was the thrilling anticipation of being carefree and uninhibited with him. But the sheer fabric that draped over your curves, providing no warmth, making your nipples grow erect leading to the fabric feeling tight and stirring more excitement to your core. You’ve been wet and willing for over an hour and wasn’t sure how patient you’d be once he entered the room.

Sam was finally approaching, the sound of his voice call your name and the thump of footsteps down the hallway got louder. You managed to hop on his bed just in time for him to open the door. He seemed taken aback by the dim lighting in the room, entering the room while slowly scanning it only to have his sights focus on you. He dropped his bag once he saw you on his bed, kneeling in the skimpy lingerie with a seductive smirk on your face and single finger outstretched, slowly curling in a come hither motion.

“Come here so I can tell you if you’ve been naughty or nice,” you purred.

“Fuuuck,” he breathed as he pushed the door behind him closed with his foot, not taking his eyes off of you.

He stopped at the foot of the bed as he looked at you in awe, murmuring, “Y/N, you look… just… wow.”

“And you look overdressed,” you retorted as you shuffled close enough to unbuckle his belt, slowly dragging it through his belt loops as you look gave an innocent look that fueled a hunger in his eyes.

He remained silent, nostrils flaring as he took in deeper breaths, allowing you to remove his clothes.

As you continued to strip him, you spoke in a sultry voice, “Just to let you know, you’ve been on my nice list for making me feel sexy, making me a little more comfortable in my own skin. You make me want to be a little more fearless, show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

His eyebrows perked up in question, the side of his mouth upturned slightly in an eager smile.

“What have I been missing out on?” he questioned in a low voice.

“Being with a real woman,” you smirked as you pulled off his boxer briefs, allowing his stiff cock to spring free.

Sam flashed a wide grin before crouching down on the bed, cradling the back of your head before crashing his lips to yours. The kiss was electric, filled with want. It was hard to decipher if it was because you missed Sam so much while he was away or if you were just starting to get impatient with how aroused you were.

You hummed as you pulled back from the kiss, feeling heated and dizzy with lust. This was unfair how he got you like this, but this is exactly why you wanted to do this for him and with him.

After a deep breath in and out, you focused on the task at hand. You wanted to make Sam realize he’d never have another woman like you.

“Are you ready?” you smirked.

“Hmmm, first I think I’d like to admire my present. You see, it’s perfectly wrapped…” he trailed off as his large hands cupped under your breasts, his thumbs gently brushing over your pert nipples, making your breath shake. He smiled to see you shiver under his touch before he bent his head down, peppering kisses along your neck.

“Hrnng, Sam!” you moaned impatiently before demanding, “get on your back.”

Sam didn’t argue with you as he laid down, not questioning your instructions. He was excited that you were taking charge, it was a different side of you that he didn’t expect. Not that you’ve been timid, but being brave and vocal about what you wanted was a big turn on for Sam.

You climbed up Sam’s body, lowering your face in front of his monster cock and smiled as you got a close look at it. His length was rock hard, standing at attention. It was difficult to not run your tongue on his shaft from the root, tracing the veins that ran all the way up to the pink, glistening head. Sam’s monster cock was beautiful and while you had other plans, there was also time to have a little fun. With lips parted you leaned in as if you were about to take him in your mouth. Instead, you stopped short, letting out a heated breath inches away from his thick cock that twitched.

“Ung, Y/N,” Sam groaned as his cock continued to totter in the air, craving to be touched.

“Okay, enough teasing,” you reassured him as you went to straddle him only to turn away. You faced the other direction so he could only see you from behind.

Reverse cowgirl, this was your plan. You were on top, in charge and Sam had a full view of your curvy assets. You hovered over Sam’s cock, skimming the tip of it on your slick folds only to hear him gasp.

“Fuck, you’re soaking wet.”

Not waiting for a second longer, you lowered yourself, taking all of Sam’s thick cock in one long push downwards. Sam exhaled silently, placing his hands on your full hips as you sighed, enjoying the satiation once he was fully seated in you.

Turning your head back to Sam, you saw him staring at your ass. Smiling, you breathed, “You can hold onto me tighter if you want, you won’t hurt me.”

His hands held you firmer.

Cute, you thought.

“Harder,” you said with more aggression in your voice.

“I could get used to this,” he hummed, looking up at you. There was a darkness in his eyes as he tightened his grip on you, feeling comfortable he was able to hold you with a more strength, not having to worry that he’d break you.

You began to move, leaning forward and rocking your hips up and down into a steady rhythm. You knew this angle was perfect, not only did it give Sam a show, seeing his cock pump in and out of you, but it hit your g-spot with each thrust. It was win-win, maybe a little too much. Feeling your orgasm building quicker than you expected, you suddenly changed the pace, wanting the ride to last longer for the both of you. Halting, you slowly lifted your hips higher, moving only until the tip of his cock was inside you.

“How do you feel about thigh gaps?” you teased, knowing exactly how Sam was going to respond.

“Fuck thigh gaps,” he groaned, as he pulled down your hips with such force that it made you slam your hips down, feeling his swollen cock bury deeper than before. The both of you cried out at the feeling. It seemed that the only thigh gap Sam was interested in was when you spread your legs out for him to fuck you.

Right then he tried to push his hips up to pump into you but this is why you chose this position. You knew if Sam had you on your back or better yet, on all fours, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. You knew he’d snap his hips forward, hitting you just the right angle, just the right pace so you’d come undone before you could show him a good time.

It was evident Sam was able to take more, so you went all in, keeping a relentless pace as you bounced up and down with a renewed fervor. You tried to distract yourself from coming undone by focusing on the sounds in the room - the squeak of the bed, the loud whack of skin on skin, and labored breathing.  It didn’t help, though. It was carnal and Sam was into it.

He never had a woman like you before, full-figured, wanton, and full of energy. The grip of his hand on your hips faltered for a moment as he felt you riding his cock with full force. As much stamina as Sam had, you had more. It was the first time ever that all Sam had to do was lie back and enjoy the ride exactly the way he liked it. You were the driver, steering the both of you to completion on a rough, bumpy ride.

Finally, Sam thought, a woman who not only could take was he was willing to give, but could give him all he wanted to take and more. That realization was the tipping point for Sam.

“Oh God,” Sam exclaimed in a strained voice, feeling himself about to explode.

Hearing Sam’s tight voice on the verge of climax brought on your own as your pussy tightened around him. Keeping one hand on the bed to steady yourself, you took your other hand to rub your clit, making yourself come undone, walls fluttering against him. Sam groaned your name loudly as his cock pulsed into you making your hips stall into a slow grind against his throbbing cock.

* * *

In the lazy moments afterward, the two of you cuddled as Sam spooned with you under the covers. Being in his arms was always warm and relaxing but now it felt different, it was a new sense of comfort you felt with Sam.

Before you drifted asleep, he leaned in, whispering in your ear, “Do you know how beautiful you look when you believe you’re as sexy as I know you are?”

With a lazy grin, you retorted, “What can I say? I’m a whole lotta woman.”

Sam responded with a small kiss on your shoulder and murmured, “Never change.”


End file.
